Hidden Identity
by Ghostly Hamburger
Summary: A Danny PhantomTeen Titans crossover. Some slight DS. Chapter 2 up!
1. Prologue

Just an idea I had at one time....decided to make a fic out of it.

I don't own Danny Phantom. Or Teen Titans.

* * *

Prologue

I sat alone on my bed, thinking about the events of the day. I had gotten caught in an accident at the lab, giving me ghost powers. Danny hadn't been too happy about that. I have no idea why; he just started yelling at me after I got my powers. So I yelled at him. Our argument

Something wet landed on my hand. Confused, I reached a hand to my cheek, finding it soaked. Was I crying? Over Danny? Why over _him? _I grew angrier and angrier at Danny, until I finally snapped. I stood up and walked out of my house. I knew I could never see Danny again.

As I closed the front door of my house behind me, I broke into a run. I ran aimlessly for a few blocks, then stopped. I looked into the sky. It would be faster to fly, I remember thinking.

I had gotten control of my powers fairly quickly, so I was able to easily 'go ghost', as Danny says, and fly into the night sky. I flew for hours, and must've traveled for miles. I lost track of everything, until I came to an odd-shaped tower.

I slowed as I neared the tower. It was shaped like a giant 'T'. Curious, I flew closer to it. Except for its odd shape, it seemed to be a normal tower. Yet there was something about it that made me examine it closely.

As I flew closer to the ground, I suddenly felt exhausted. And no wonder, the sun was just coming up. So I flew to the ground and lay down, falling asleep immediately.


	2. Chapter 1

Yep. First chapter. Here ya go.

I don't own DP or TT.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Who wants tofu sausages?" A boy with green hair and green skin held a plate piled high with fake meat in the air.

"Bleh!" "No." "Count me out." "Your loss," the boy said, stuffing himself with the sausages.

Another boy watched him from behind a mask. "I'll go get the newspaper," he said. The other four in the room paid no attention as he walked out of the room.

He opened the front door, took a few steps outside...and promptly tripped over a girl lying in the path.

The girl sat up abruptly, as if she had been woken from a sound sleep. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the one who had tripped over her. The boy raised an eyebrow, and without saying a word, walked back inside the tower.

The girl sighed, and drew her knees to her chest. She sat there motionless, thinking.

The boy returned, with his friends behind him. They looked at the girl. She had white hair, drawn up in a ponytail and held in a black band. She wore a deep purple suit covering her entire body, save for blood red boots, gloves, and belt. She had glowing green eyes that were turned to the ground.

She suddenly lifted her eyes, to face the five standing in front of her. "Who are you?" she asked. "I'm Robin," said the boy who had tripped over her. "That's Beast Boy, Cyborg, Starfire, and Raven," he continued, pointing to each of the others in turn. "We're the Teen Titans. Who are you?"

"I'm...er..." The girl didn't want to give her real name, so she said the first one that popped into her head. "I'm Spectra."

* * *

Divagurl277: Like HPT, I have some of the chapters prewritten. So is this soon enough?

Sailor Vegeta: No, it's not Jazz....you'll see!

Firehedgehog: I am continuing.

FicFan: Again, no, it's not Jazz.


	3. Chapter 2

After a long wait, I've finally written the next chapter.

Yeah. Just read.

I don't own DP or TT.

* * *

Chapter 2

"Spectra, huh?" Robin asked. "What, are you a ghost or something?" The girl nodded. "Half-ghost, anyways. I think."

"Aagh! Ghost! Scary!" Beast Boy changed into a small green chicken and hid behind the cape of one of the female Titans. Raven simply rolled her eyes, as Spectra backed away quickly. "H-how'd you do that?" "What, become a chicken?" the chicken asked her. "That's just what I do."

"We all have different powers," Raven said. "His is changing into animals. That's why we call him Beast Boy." "What's your power?" Spectra asked curiously. "Darkness," she replied, lifting up a hand that had a black glowing sphere around it. Next to Spectra, a bunch of little pebbles suddenly lifted off the ground. She gasped, and the pebbles suddenly rained to the ground, the sphere around Raven's hand also disappearing.

Spectra looked at the others. "So...what are your powers?" she asked to all of them. Another girl stepped forward. "I am actually from the planet Tamaran," she said. "I have starbolts and the ability to fly, but I do not find them special, as everyone has them on Tamaran."

"I'm Cyborg," a semi-robotic boy said. "I'm, well, a Cyborg. Partly. I'm only half robot." "Half robot?" Spectra repeated. He nodded.

The boy she had first seen then spoke. "And I don't really have any powers. I've just got some good gadgets." He paused. "You said you were half ghost. Do you have any powers?" Spectra nodded. "I don't know how to control them yet, though."

Just then, a scream rang out in the air. "Titans! Trouble!" Robin cried.

* * *

Thanks to all the reviewers. Without you, this chapter would've come months later!

The Bringer of Good Cheer: Nope. She's not my alter ego. Actually, she started out as my alter ego, but I changed my mind.

Lyzz2nwn: I'm not sure what you mean by OOC, but I will tell you that most of the story will be taking place at Titans Tower.

Lynxie: Yes. Poor Sammy.

PT-chan: Sam did too eat tofu. MBK. The scene right before Jazz witnesses the transformation. Sam's eating some kind of tofu ice cream.

Aurah: Ooh, nice name. And I'm not going to say right or wrong, I'm going to say that isn't it sorta obvious who it is?

Snow Owl Queen: Actually, I'm the second to make a DP/TT cross. The first just isn't on

Firehedgehog: I am continuing.


End file.
